zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From the Foxwood Case Files: The Sultan's Heart
From the Foxwood Case Files: The Sultan's Heart is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Time for a new story of Nick and Judy's detective days. This time, it is in the year that they were married before Hunter came along. I have decided to try something new: depicting Zootopian versions of Disney's human characters. Here, we see Aladdin and Jasmine as a pair of wealthy young tigers living in Sahara Square. Aladdin is in possession of a large, famed ruby called the Sultan's Heart, and he hires Nick and Judy when it is stolen by an infamous and beautiful lioness jewel thief. Story It's time for another case Judy and I have been married for a few months now We loving being husband and wife We also love being a detective couple, the top detectives in Zootopia There is no case we won't take We often aid the ZPD in their work, just as I aided Judy during the Night Howler crisis One day, Chief Bogo gives a call We are needed for a case in Sahara Square A valuable jewel called the Sultan's Heart has been stolen Judy and I are ready and we accept immediately He gives us directions to the estate The owner of the jewel is a wealthy young adult tiger We get our gear and head out When we arrive, we are greeted by Bogo He introduces us to the owners of the jewel There is the one Bogo mentioned His name is Aladdin He is unbelivably rich Then there is the tigress that he loves Her name is Jasmine She is a gorgeous, lithe, shapely, curvacious bellydancer, a graduate of the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy They show a picture of the gem It is a large ruby It is beautiful beyond words Aladdin goes on to describe how it is immensely valuable He really wants to get it back After hearing the facts, we discuss this with Bogo He talks about a case he worked on a year before the Night Howler crisis, one I was also involved in A valuable sapphire had been taken from a rocks and minerals lab at the University of Zootopia The perp in that case was a pretty lioness named Delilah Clawman She, just in her young adult years, has become one of Zootopia's most infamous jewel thieves The last time, she managed to get away However, the ZPD has managed to get enough good info on her They pass it on to Judy and I It will be a big operation Judy and I will track down the gem The ZPD will arrest Delilah We get word of the lioness' whereabouts Judy and I go to her, posing as a couple of rich jewel merchants from Sahara Square I wear robes and a head wrap Judy wears feminine clothes in the same style We begin bargaining over price with Delilah She seems so eager to sell the gem to us That's when we reveal ourselves and the ZPD bursts in, Bogo at the head of the group We retrieve the gem Delilah is taken away to jail Judy are happy We share a little kiss Another job well done We return the Sultan's Heart to Aladdin and Jasmine They are so thrilled The next evening, they invite us over to dinner Jasmine even performs for us I can see why Aladdin fell for her She is easily the most beautiful tigress I have ever seen After the event, Judy and I go home to our apartment We eagerly await the next case Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance reboot Category:Reboots of old canons Category:From the Foxwood Case Files series Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Stories featuring Zootopian versions of human Disney characters Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy solving mysteries together Category:Stories where the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy is mentioned Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where Nick and Judy use disguises